


Double Dare

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Bonnie tries to present a brave front despite the fear curdling inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Double Dare**  
  
She couldn’t help but look over her shoulder, fearing when he would step out of the shadows – fearing when he would pay back her family for a broken promise.  
  
He had been right; she was a part of something she did not want to be.   
  
The world had changed – every turn putting her in more danger.   
  
But she refused to be afraid, surging with the courage and memories Emily had left her with, Bonnie easily entered the Salvatore home.  
  
There was no way she would live in fear, no way she would ignore the control he possessed after attacking her.   
  
The room was dark, prompting her to close her eyes and release a deep breath. When she had allowed her long lashes to flutter open, the room was lit with all the available candles.   
  
“Impressive.”  
  
She remained perfectly still; aware that the moment her body tensed the less control she would have over her recently polished powers.  
  
“To what do I owe such an easy target, witch? Your Saturday nights really that boring?”  
  
“I came here to make it clear.” His flash in front of her, his sudden presence leering over her, caused her to hold her head upward in defiance, “You will not come after me or my family ever again, Damon.”  
  
He awarded her a crooked grin, continuing to invade her space as he evaluated her demeanor, “I would be careful with what you say. My saintly, vegetarian brother is nowhere near here.”  
  
“You have no idea what I can do. And I’m not going to allow you to hurt me or anyone I care about ever again.”  
  
Damon stopped himself, narrowing his eyes and stepping back, “What are you bargaining with? Because a few parlor tricks aren’t going to cut it, Sabrina.”  
  
“There is no deal. I just want you to be warned.”  
  
“Big, brave words from such a tiny, tiny girl.”  
  
“I saw her memories. I felt your exchange with Emily. She gave me things you don’t want me to know, and you definitely don’t want me to use.”  
  
“And what might that be?”  
  
Smirking as the candlelight danced in her eyes, she returned his cocky attitude, “Now, telling you wouldn’t make me very smart, would it?”   
  
Damon remained silent, trying to see just one of her thoughts only to come back blank.  
  
Heading towards the door, she called back over her shoulder, “I’m glad we understand each other.”  
  
Her hand was almost around the doorknob when he had stopped her once again, catching her completely off guard, and backed her easily against the wall.  
  
_Hide it. Hide it._  She criticized her own fear, staring into his ever changing eyes, and flashed back to the night of the attack, feeling the last of her breath leaving her chest.  
  
“Let’s get something perfectly straight here. I decide when and where this things ends between me and whoever you’re trying to protect. The best thing you could do is find a way to help me or avoid me like a disease. Right now? You’re doing nothing but pissing me off, and you don’t want my attention.”  
  
“Says who?”  
  
Her question gained the necessary response as he backed away in absolute confusion, allowing her to make a smooth exit.  
  
Once she was in her car, she looked back at the doorway to see him watching her every move.  
  
Then, it was there again.   
  
It was completely replacing the fear.   
  
It was coursing through her veins, reminding her she was still alive.  
  
Damon Salvatore had given her a high, whether because of the danger he put her in or the danger she felt she was capable of, and she would find a way to provoke him into doing it again.


	2. Contemplation

**Contemplation**  
  
She interested him. Not for the reasons she may have wanted but interesting nonetheless.   
  
Her hate for him, for what he was, remained the only thing clear to him.   
  
However, her instance on provoking him – pushing him to a moment of blind emotion – confused his keen senses.  
  
Bonnie distracted him from the mission – from Katherine.   
  
She stopped her fluid movement through the crowd and, fearlessly, her eyes found.  
  
Standing straight, Damon revealed nothing in his expression but kept their gaze locked.  
  
His mind spun upon the slight grin forming on her full lips, warning she still had the upper hand.


	3. Worth the Save

**Worth the Save**  
  
 _“Damon!!!”_  
  
He tried to focus, follow her screams, but it was coming at him from all directions – especially as Elena begged him to pick a direction.  
  
“Shut up!” His blue eyes cut her as they accompanied his demand; his entire body trembling from his inability to follow her calls – to return the favor, save her from torture, “I don’t—I hear her. I just—I can’t find her.”  
  
“She saved you, and now you’re leaving her to die!? To Katherine of all people?!”  
  
Elena’s accusations meant nothing to him as he recalled his last encounter with Bonnie, a forbidden kiss.


End file.
